Truths
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Companion piece to my story Puckermans, Quinn and Finn's thought on Rachel and Puck. Fairy Fic Godmother! :P


Truths

Quinn Fabray was not used to not getting what she wanted, despite her hiccup last year she had managed to get back into both of her parents good graces, regained her position on the Cheerio's and as Captain, enjoying herself immensely when she informed Santana of that fact, and when she had wanted back the Quarterback she had cheated on she had managed that as well. But now? Now she was finding herself in a position she had never experienced before, she was jealous of Rachel Berry, well Rachel Puckerman, she was strutting around school with a silver wedding ring on her left ring finger and on the arm of the hottest guys in the world.

Quinn didn't know why though that was what was driving her mad! She had cheated on Puck to get Finn back, the humiliation for Puck part of what Finn needed after his own public humiliation, but despite that she had believed she retained a claim over him. She had assumed that she was Quinn 'freaking' Fabray, every guy wanted her, every girl wanted to be her and Puck would pine after her for months after her little stunt and then she could drag them all back into the situation they were in during freshman year. Where she was the virginal cheerio with the sweet but dumb boyfriend, who continually flirted with the hotter best friend, leading him down the path of temptation but never giving it up, keeping him on her leash and ruling both boys.

But she wasn't, Puck wouldn't even glance at her anymore he only had eyes for Rachel, his reaction of retreating into himself had cut off his hook up pool long before he and Rachel had gotten involved, and while girls had started to throw themselves at him again he brushed them off harshly.

"Wifey" Puck said slipping his arms around her as she stood at her locker three down from where Quinn was watching "I missed you"

"Noah I saw you ten minutes ago in the car" Rachel giggled

"Too long" he insisted pressing a kiss to her neck "especially after my morning wake up" he whispered, smiling as she shivered in his arms.

"Morning Puckerman's" Mike grinned, not spotting Quinn's scowl as he shouted it down the hallway.

"Good morning Mike" Rachel said smiling

"Mrs Puckerman" Mike said again,

Rachel rolled her eyes and went up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Puck's lips "see you later" she smiled against his lips, as he kissed her again.

"Bye Mrs Puckerman" Puck whispered, creating an entirely different reaction from his wife who shivered again "go wifey" he ordered with a slap to her ass as she walked away, laughing at her glare she threw back at him.

Quinn scowled again; as Tina and Rachel fell into step she could see Finn's eyes following the brunette who completely blanked him as she gossiped with her friend.

"So need your help" Puck said opening his wife's locker and stealing the box of cookies she had placed in there for lunch "its Rachel's birthday tomorrow, she thinks I don't know but I want to make it huge for her"

"Aww you are turning into a right softie" Mike teased, only to be pushed back roughly as Puck scowled at him "alright dude, I get it you want wifey to be happy"

"I want wifey to have a kickass birthday" Puck shrugged "it's not like her dads will even see her or care about it"

Finn watched Rachel with a clenching feeling in his stomach, he had fallen into a relationship with Quinn in exactly the same way he had with Rachel after babygate, and he had no idea how. One night over summer he had been at a party and Quinn had come on to him, he had let her drag him upstairs and cheated on his girlfriend of two months, a real girlfriend one he was in love with, one he had fought for, all for the excuse to rub it in Puck's face. The next day he had gone to school ready to beg for Rachel's forgiveness, only for Quinn to throw herself into his arms and kiss him soundly on the mouth right in front of Rachel, watching her heart break in front of him had killed him, and for a reason unknown to himself all he had down was wrap his arm around Quinn's waist and let her led him away.

Now though, now he knew Puck had the last laugh, he was married to the one girl Finn had fought for, he had never done that with Quinn never would if he was honest, but his victory at stealing the one person he thought Puck had wanted was short lived. He had been under the impression that he could return to Rachel whenever he wanted, now he knew that wouldn't happen, Rachel only acknowledged him in glee now and only when they were leads together, he had thought Rachel had married Puck to get back at him, watching them he knew that wasn't true.

"Come on wifey, trust me" Puck laughed as he led Rachel into the choir room the next day, his hands over her eyes.

"Noah what is this about?" Rachel insisted, as Puck nodded at the glee club that was waiting in the room for her, all of them silent the lights off.

Letting go of her eyes but making her keep them closed, he moved in front of her as Will turned the lights on "Surprise!" they all yelled, even Finn, Quinn and Santana getting involved as they saw Rachel's face light up in true happiness.

"Oh Wow!" she squealed as she jumped into her husband's arms and let him spin her around before she was passed to her friends, all of them crowding around to hug her tightly. Looking around at the choir room Rachel smiled at the huge banner that proclaimed happy birthday, as well as the pile of presents and balloons that had been tied together in yellow, pink and baby blue trios. She may still have been rocking the jeans and hoodie look, because of the lack of slushie facials she received wearing them but she loved the colour pink and was happy Puck had remembered.

"Come on presents!" Brit squealed dragging Rachel over to the table and pressing a gift into her hands "this is from me, I hope you don't know what it is because my cat read my diary again"

Rachel smiled and hugged the blonde around the shoulders as she unwrapped a pair of new ballet shoes.

"You said you needed new ones" Brit said shyly, as Rachel smile grew and she hugged her again.

"Oh thank you Brit, I really did!" Rachel thanked her "I cannot say I am looking forward to breaking them in, but I am happy that I have them"

"Oh yes, my feet really hurt when I wear new slippers" Brit said solemnly.

Quinn growled in the back of her throat again the cheerleader she classed as a friend bonded with Rachel, she couldn't believe this, it was one thing to pretend to be happy for the petite girl it was another to actually be here friend, her jealousy overrunning her she turned huffily to Santana "can you believe this fuss?" she whispered.

"She really is his now" was the reply she got from Santana, the Latina watching as Rachel was placed in Puck's lap and handed another present "I guess I just thought..." she shrugged "sorry what did you say Quinn?"

Quinn huffed and threw her ponytail behind her shoulder "never mind" she said haughtily, annoyed at Rachel even more now "just can't believe all this fuss over her birthday"

"Yeah, because it's not like your parents don't throw you a party every year" Santana snorted "Christ Q could you be anymore jealous?"

"I'm not jealous" Quinn insisted, lying through her back teeth "I just want to make sure Rachel stays in her place"

"Quinn leave it" Finn said under his breath "you won't ruin her birthday, I won't let you"

Quinn glared at her boyfriend as he played with a small package in his hands, wrapped in pink paper "why should I?"

"Because if she fucked up your birthday you would make her life hell, more so then you already have anyway" he added with a sneer at her before getting to his feet and joining the group.

Quinn staring after him vaguely heard as Santana got up and did the same, she couldn't understand how she was on the outside looking in on her own friends, she watched the entire party as occurred around her. She watched as everyone gave Rachel hugs and pressed presents into her hands, she watched as they danced and laughed and sung happy birthday to her as they brought out a cake. And every minute that she watched she got angrier and angrier, she wanted Puck to be lusting after her, she wanted her friends to hate Rachel who ruined her life, she wanted a commitment like marriage from someone who loved her, and she knew that wasn't Finn.

"Puck a word?" she asked suddenly, startling everyone who had half forgotten she was there in the corner.

"Uh sure" he said reluctantly swooping down to kiss Rachel quickly before following her out into the hallway "what's up?" he asked not closing the door behind him so everyone dove across the room to listen.

"Leave her and I'll come back" Quinn said bluntly

Speechless Puck's jaw fell open in shock, everyone in the room looking at each other, Rachel in anger, Finn hurt.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Puck asked the blonde seriously "I love my wife; I would never leave my wife be it for you or fuck Lea Michele! Quinn you thought that after you cheated on me my heart would be broken and I would lust after you and blah blah blah right? Wrong! Quinn I fucked you, yep I did it, I broke the boy code and I slept with my boys girl, in that entire night we spent together did you once here me say 'leave him' or 'I want you'? No, you know why? Because you were a useful fuck, but Rachel was always the type of girl you tried with, I did the first time we dated, and now that she is my wife I will forever, now you have tried pretty hard to ruin her birthday and I won't let you, so walk away"

Walking back into the room, knowing everyone had been listening to him and Quinn outside Puck walked over to Rachel and fell to his knees in front of her "your present from me now" brushing away the tears that had fallen down her face "I never did get you an engagement ring" he said pulling out a ring box from his pocket and opening in to reveal a small silver engagement ring with a single diamond, sliding it on to her ring finger next to her wedding ring he leaned over and kissed her, as the room burst into a round of 'awws'.

Finn slipping out into the hallway to find his girlfriend, walked towards where she was leaning against the lockers "you fucked up Quinn, you wanted it all back and didn't think about the consequences, you don't even love Puck you just love hurting Rachel, and in the process of everything you did you broke my heart as well. I LOVED Rachel, Quinn, I LOVED her, and because of some fucked up situation that you started over a year I cheated on her, I lost her forever because of you!"

"It's not supposed to be this way" Quinn sobbed "he needs me"

"You need people to need you, you mean" Finn said sneeringly "Quinn the best bit of advice I could give you, is give up"

"I lost him and I never lose"

"You never had him; didn't you hear what he said? He said he fucked you but he loves Rachel, why keep doing this to yourself?" he grabbed her arm and towed her down the hallway "it kills me seeing this so I'm going to make you see it" he growled, wrenching her in front of him he pointed at the married couple "look, look" he ordered still pointing at Rachel and Puck as they kissed "...everything you did Quinn, every lie in the last year, every mistake it made that happen, you can try as hard as you can to put the blame somewhere else but you put them in that position, to fall in love and get married, you don't love me, you don't love him, you love power so well done Quinn that's what your power did"


End file.
